


sky upon us, full of dust

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	1. 1

Джо оглушительно чихает, и Себастиан рядом с ним невольно дергается.  
— Твою мать, Харт, мы же в засаде! — шипит Себастиан, со всей силы толкая Джо локтем в бок, и Джо виновато смотрит в пол.  
— Здесь пыль, — неловко объясняет он. — Простите, капитан Смайт.  
— Здесь пыль, — передразнивает его Себастиан. — А там — куча ублюдков, которые только чудом не услышали нас и не покрошили в капусту. Если... Когда вернемся на базу, неделю будешь в карцере сидеть. Нет, две недели. Пиздец, и где ты взялся такой на мою голову?  
— А Библию с собой можно? — возмутительно игнорирует наставления старшего по званию Джо. Себастиан, вздернув брови, смотрит на него. Для полноты картины не хватает только округлившегося в выразительном "охуеть" открытого рта, но капитан Смайт всегда славился своей выдержкой. Джо не отводит от него взгляда, явно ожидая ответа.  
— Библию можно, — вздыхает Себастиан, сдаваясь, и Джо сияет, как начищенный пятак.


	2. 2

— Иди сюда, здесь круто! — зовет Себастиана Джо, который разлегся прямо на капоте своей тачки.  
— Серьезно? Пялиться вместе с тобой на звездочки? — из машины слышится бурчание Себастиана. — По-твоему, я похож на романтика, Харт? — голос Себастиана так и сочится ядом.   
— По-моему, ты похож на мудака, — честно отвечает Джо, жуя травинку. — В большинстве случаев. Давай, обещаю, что никому не скажу, что ты на пару часов перестал быть козлом.  
— Я никогда не перестану быть козлом, — гордо заявляет Себастиан, выбираясь из машины и явно назло Джо слишком громко захлопывая дверь. — Даже не надейся.  
В ответ Джо только хмыкает, а Себастиан устраивается рядом с ним на капоте, заставляя потесниться. Его возня показательна, в процессе поиска наиболее удобного положения он умудряется несколько раз лягнуть Джо ногой, и как только решает, что уже предъявил достаточно доказательств своего недовольства, успокаивается плечом к плечу с Джо и просто смотрит на звездное небо.   
— Ты... — начинает Джо, и Себастиан закатывает глаза.  
— Заткнись. Этот момент был таким романтичным, пока ты не открыл рот.  
— Придурок, — смеется Джо. Себастиан смеется тоже.


End file.
